The Story of Draco Malfoy
by koesihime
Summary: Draco has some secrets in his past that no one knows except his mother (btw, when I wrote this, I didn't know anything about Mrs. Malfoy so I made it up)


The Story of Draco Malfoy  
  
by Erin M. Wissink  
  
Long ago, many years ago, Robert MacMillan III was born. He had sweet, charming parents who were loved by all. Robert MacMillan Jr. was a Muggle, but Andrea MacMillan was a pure-blooded witch. Everyone who knew them expected little Robby to follow in his parents' footsteps and use magic to help others.  
Then when Robby was four months old, he and his parents were in an awful train wreck caused by Voldemort. Everybody died except Robby. He managed to come out unscratched. No one knew who he was so he went to live at an orphanage in London. It had been a miracle he had survived.  
  
  
"Aren't you pregnant yet?" Lucius Malfoy yelled at his wife, Ursula. She shook her head meekly. "Why won't you ever give me a child? I'll never pass down the Malfoy name otherwise!"  
Ursula rued the day she told her mother she was marrying Lucius Malfoy. Her mother had disapproved of him. She had tried to convince Ursula not to marry Lucius, but Ursula was in love and didn't realize how cruel Luey, as she called him, was. His house elves cowered when he walked by them, expecting to be whipped. All animals knew he was an awful man and instinctively ran from him. Unfortunately, his father was friends with the Minister of Magic, he was rich, and could be charming towards young women.  
Ursula soon learned not to call her new husband Luey and to watch her step. He stopped being charming right after the honeymoon had ended. Then he joined He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named. He learned all the Dark Magic he could and was You-Know-Who's most faithful follower. He began wanting a son to pass his poisons and values down to. He believed half-bloods, Muggles, and Squibs must be killed.  
Unfortunately, Ursula couldn't have children. Her doctor told her she was incapable of it. However, Lucius could not find out about that. If he did he would probably throw her out. Ursula began thinking of a plan.  
At the orphanage, Robby cried all the time. He missed his mother and father. The orphanage workers were nice but didn't know his favorite games and nursery rhymes.  
Mrs. Malfoy decided to fake pregnancy and adopt a baby. it would have to be a magical one. It was just about impossible to tell if a baby was or not until it was at least five.   
Then she saw the newspaper and read about Robby MacMillan. Ursula had gone to Hogwarts with Andrea. They had been best of friends. Ursula decided to adopt her dead friend's baby. Lucius could then rename little Robby and be perfectly satisfied.  
Ursula decided to adopt Robby and have Annie, sister, take care of him for nine months while she faked pregnancy. She went to get Robby while Lucius was getting drunk with the Minister of Magic. It was amazing how much Robby looked like Lucius. It was as if Lucius was Robby's father. But Ursula knew that must be impossible. Annie came, taking Ursula and Robby to her house. Ursula hated to leave Robby, but she had to. She began working on a story to tell Lucius.  
Lucius came home. He was in an awful mood. You-Know-Who had been destroyed! A baby had defeated him. Worse yet, it was the child of James Potter. Potter had been that annoying first year in Gryffindor who got away with everything when Malfoy was a seventh year. Because of that stupid baby, Lucius would have to pretend to be a hater of You-Know-Who.   
"Um, Lucius?" said Ursula.  
"What is it woman? I'm in a foul temper!"  
"Lucius, I-I'm pregnant!"  
"What! Oh my god! Is it a boy?"  
"Yes, Dr. Brown took an ultrasound, but unfortunately couldn't give it to me."  
"Dr. Brown? Who is that?"  
"My doctor, darling."  
Lucius was thrilled. He thought Ursula couldn't have children since she hadn't since they had gotten married five years. if she couldn't he would have had to divorce her and it would make the Daily Prophet. That would be bad publicity. Then his name would lose respect. He was extremely thankful she was pregnant.  
Ursula said she was two months pregnant. She made it look as if she were gaining lots of weight. Lucius didn't know much about such matters and was easily fooled.  
She went to visit Annie and Robby every week. She told Lucius she was going to the doctor. Robby was so cute. She wished she could bring him home right away. Six months later at Annie's she pretended to go into labor. Robby was officially born.  
When Lucius saw Robby, he was elated. "It's a boy! I'll name him Draco after my father. Why, he looks just like me."  
So Draco, hater of Muggles, Mudbloods, and Squibs new knew that he himself was a Mudblood. As he grew up, he became cruel. Lucius's morals were planted in Draco's mind now. When he went to Hogwarts, he Hated Harry Potter just like Lucius had hated James.  
  
Twenty-one years after adopting her son, Mrs. Malfoy died. She left Draco a letter. It told him the whole truth about being adopted. Draco fainted dead away. he had gotten the letter at the attorney's office. Paying no attention to his mother's wishes, he read it right when he got it in front of everyone at the lawyer's office. When he fainted, Lucius ran over and read the letter. He had a massive heart attack. The lawyer, who despised Lucius and Draco, laughed uproariously when he read it.  
"Ha ha ha! Draco, a Mudblood! After years of cursing them! And Lucius! He loves saying, 'I have only pure bloods in the house right down to the lowest cellar maid.' And his son is an adopted Mudblood! I guess I should call the paramedics. Ah, I'll fill out this form first."  
The ambulance came forty-five minutes later. Draco came out of his faint on the way to the hospital, but Lucius was announced 'dead on arrival.' Draco left the hospital, grabbed his wand, and disappeared for fifteen years.  
  
"Come on now!" Harry Potter shouted to Ron Weasley. "Only three more miles till we're back in society!"  
"Can't we just Apparate?" grumbled Ron. They were both now thirty-six.  
"Of course not! Exercise is good for the Minister of Magic." They were on a hike in the craggy mountains of Scotland that only magical folk knew of.  
"Why do they let the Headmaster of Hogwarts go on vacation? I should outlaw it. How did you get in such good shape?"  
"Oh, I go out walking ev-- Oh my gosh! What's that?"  
A small, blue fire was crackling outside a cave. Camping wasn't allowed in these magical mountains. Ron and Harry were only allowed to hike on them because they were very important members of the magical society.  
"Let's go check it out!"  
"But it could be dangerous, Harry!"  
"Come on!"  
They went to the cave and saw a man, perhaps their age, with long, shaggy black hair and cold blue eyes. He was extremely pale as if his skin had never seen the sun.  
Ron cried out, "You look like a grown up Malfoy!"  
The strange man said, "I am, I guess. I don't know. My real name is Robert MacMillan III."  
Ron and Harry had read his story in the Daily Prophet. Harry said, "So you've been found. everyone understands Drac-- I mean Robert. You can come back to the real world now."  
Robert came out of his cave. "Oh thank you, thank you kind sirs for bringing me this wonderful news. I have changed a lot these long years but have been afraid to go back for fear of what people would think. I will be in debt to you forever. Who are you?" He looked at their faces closely. "Oh my gosh! You have a scar on your forehead! It's shaped like a lightning bolt! HARRY POTTER! I can't be indebted to you! You made my life miserable at Hogwarts! You must die!" He pulled out his wand and shouted a curse. However, he was out of practice and killed himself instead.  
Harry and Ron made sure there was a proper burial for Robert. Thousands of magical fold came to the funeral, many to laugh at Robert. Lots of people still hated him and were glad to know he was truly dead. So that was the end of Robert Macmillan III, also know as Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
